gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobula
The Mobula is a ligh ship with poor turning capabilities and exceptionally good vertical mobility - which grants the Mobula extraordinary vertical dodging potential. The Mobula has a wide hull and a large balloon profile, pairing with a unique design in which the balloon is positioned below the hull. The Mobula has a substantial firepower, which is completely focused on the front of the ship. However, due to the Mobula’s poor turning capabilities it can be caught off guard by flanking maneuvers. Ship layout Deck layout The Mobula consists of a large top deck spanning the length of the ship’s hull and supporting the balloon in place. In addition, a small elevated platform is located at the center of the ship, as an overhang above a corridor leading to the helm. Two ladders at the front, and two at the back of the ship, lead to lowered platforms that form the lower deck. The lower deck crosses through the bowels of the ship, and is split into two sections, a port side and a starboard side section where balloon and hull components are located. Guns The Mobula has 5 light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is positioned at the entry platform to the right section of the lower deck, at the front of the ship - angled 40 degrees away from the center to starboard, facing forward. * Slot 2 is positioned at the entry platform to the left section of the lower deck, at the front of the ship - angled 40 degrees away from the center to port, facing forward. * Slot 3 is positioned at the elevated platform, at the front of the ship, facing forward. * Slot 4 is positioned at the right side of the top deck, at the front of the ship - angled 40 degrees away from the center to starboard, facing forward. * Slot 5 is positioned at the left side of the top deck, at the front of the ship - angled 40 degrees away from the center to port, facing forward. With the large amount of weapon combinations and overlapping firing arcs - the Mobula is a flexible ship for carrying various tasks. It is often used to great effect with multi-range weapon combinations, as well as combinations of guns for kill and disable. In most common long range combination, the slot 3 usually used to set up the guns with more limited horizontal arc, like the Mercury Field Gun or Hades Light Cannon, and in most side slots mounts wide arc guns to allow overlaps and maximize firepower in frontal direction. Components * The hull component is accessed through the port side section of the lower deck, which too, has two entry points at the front and the rear of the left side of the ship. It is slightly closer to the front of the ship. * The balloon component is located at a small chamber in the starboard side section of the lower deck, which can be reached from two entry points - one at the front, and one at the rear of the right side of the ship. The chamber is slightly closer to the back of the ship. * The two light engines are located at the back entry points to both the right and the left sections of the lower deck. * The heavy engine, is located at the back of a thin, elevated platform, above the center of the top deck. It is possible to access it from below. * The Mobula’s helm is located at the middle of the top deck, in the front of the ship. Crew roles Pilot * In cases in which ship movement is not in top priority, the pilot is able to help rebuild or extinguish the gun positioned above the helm. He should bring a either a Shifting Spanner or Fire Extinguisher. * The pilot can also mount the middle gun using the same trick as with the repair, allowing the gunner to shoot mainly the side guns. * Due to the extremely low turning acceleration of the ship, the Phoenix Claw does not have a significant positive effect in comparison with the damage it produces on the engines, and often is sacrificed in favor of other tools. * Both the Hydrogen Canister and the Chute Vent have good synergy with the high vertical acceleration of the ship, but for the same reason the Drogue Chute is required in case of danger to the balloon, to prevent a high-speed fall. Port (Hull) Engineer * The port engineer will maintain the armor and port light engine, while maintaining and shooting both port side guns. The gun on the lower deck is used as the main one, to exclude the time required for climbing the ladder, after maintenance components on the lower deck, the gun of the upper deck only as an alternative. * In addition, the port engineer will help in extinguishing fires at the middle top gun and heavy engine. * The port engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Fire-Fighting tool. * Layout of the ship significantly limits the interaction between engineers, the engineer must remain on the side of the ship entrusted to him, and ensure its maintenance. Starboard (Balloon) Engineer * The starboard engineer will maintain the balloon and starboard light engine, while maintaining and shooting both starboard side guns. The gun on the lower deck is used as the main one, to exclude the time required for climbing the ladder, after maintenance components on the lower deck, the gun of the upper deck only as an alternative. * In addition, the starboard engineer will help in extinguishing fires at the middle top gun and heavy engine. * The starboard engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Fire-Fighting tool. * Layout of the ship significantly limits the interaction between engineers, the engineer must remain on the side of the ship entrusted to him, and ensure its maintenance. Gunner/Buff Engineer * The gunner will shoot primarily the middle top gun, and in case of necessary can switch to the one of the side top deck guns. Starboard gun is more often planed to alternate with middle gun, due the laddder location to the central bridge. * In addition, the gunner will maintain the heavy engine. * Alternatively, the buff engineer can be used in this position to increase damage from the guns, and the ship's pre-fight buff, but in the course of combat, the buff except guns is usually limited to only a heavy engine. * The buff engineer usually brings a Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a Dynabuff Industries Kit to combine buff ability with better maintenance for guns and engine. Gallery Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -16.png|A Mobula flying through Canyon Ambush. Mobula screenshot.png|A Mobula taking some hits on Canyon Ambush. Category:Airships